The hardest thing in this world is to live in it 3
by 13Jenny
Summary: With Spike gone Buffy would be upset if she didn't have Angel. Layla on the other hand? She has to go in search of him...and when she gets there they get more than they bargined for. The end result is a strange bracelet that wont come off. Cuaseing the wearer to drift out of consiousness to a whole new universe. Also Xander get a suprise which could end either very good or very bad
1. Layla: nothing to worry about?

Ummm Hi? No uh, so yeah this is the new 'the hardest thing in this world is to live in it' very ingeniously titled 'the hardest thing in this world is to live in it 3'. OK OK I'M SORRY. I know I haven't been on for about a year, and you've probably given up on this but I'm back…. I hope. Ok, here we go continuing from where we left off. Spike gone. Buffy a vampire with a soul. Buffy and angel together. Layla upset Spike's gone because he couldn't be with Buffy.

….

**Layla: nothing to worry about?**

Layla watched as the sun set and stars filled the sky. Footsteps echoed around the house, even Willow, Xander, and Dawn had started adjusting to vampire sleep cycles tired of being up on their own. Buffy and Willow where going out tonight, she could have been going as well, they had offered, but she had other plans, plans she was certain no one would like.

She missed Spike. It was an odd feeling, she had been away from him so long before, and never felt this way. She was sure she knew what it was; she just would never admit what it was. Not to herself, and most defiantly not to him… not that he was here now anyway. "Layla?" Willow asked sounding a little concerned. Layla turned to her "Yeah?" Willow bit her lip "Are you sure you don't was to come to the bronze tonight" Layla nodded, "yeah I've got things to do" Willow frowned "Like what" Layla shrugged and held up her notebook "Layla-y things."

Soon after Buffy and Willow had gone out. Leaving just Xander, Angel, and Dawn behind. She'd pretty much decided this was her best chance, and there was no turning back now. Unfortunately her brother always seemed to be able to show up at the wrong moment. "What you up to" she sighed "nothing much, just notebooking" Angel raised an eyebrow "Notebooking?" Layla nodded and faked a smile she was certain her would see through. "Yeah I verb-ilized it" she told him. "Verb-ilized?" She nodded "Yeah then I verb-ilized the word verb but technically verbalised is allrady a word, which is annoying and this is probably going to get confusing. But yeah verb-ilized… to turn something into a verb" Angel just shook his head "you never fail to confuse me." Layla grinned "nope. It is my job as your sister to confuse you." He could tell something was up with her, and she could tell he could tell, and through the silence Angel decided she was best left alone, at least for now, and Layla thanked him for it. A massive CRASH came from upstairs and Dawns voice rang round the house "It wasn't me, honest" Angel and Xander both went to see what she had broken wile Layla smirked slightly.

A shadow moved through the darkness, to silent to be noticed. The figure walked with a purpose and it was obvious to anyone who did happen to catch a glimpse they knew exactly where they were going. Where exactly? Out of Sunnydale was obvious heading in the direction of the bus stop that lead out. But they didn't wait for the bus, perhaps waiting could get them found out, or stopping at all would stop them going. Probably a bit of both. A flash of light from a streetlamp lit up her face. Layla looked behind her just to check she wasn't being followed, the pausing itself almost made it too painful to leave. But she continued, putting her brother, and her friends out of her mind. She let go of her own mind almost completely, switching to Spikes instead, trying to figure out what he did where he went… she knew him to well, and he knew her to well she was going to find him and he knew it and she knew he knew… and she smiled.

Willow and Buffy grinned. The cold night breeze blew the dust from the slayed vampires away and they both made it back to the house. "Well that took a turn for the worst" Willow stated with a sigh. "Yeah some girls night out" Buffy agreed. They had been planning to go to the bronze, her, Willow, Dawn, and Layla. It actually just ended up being her and Willow in the end and then they had been attacked, but oh well everything always worked itself out these days.

"Is Layla worrying you" Willow asked out of the blue. Buffy turned to her frowning, "what do you mean? The way she's acting?" Willow nodded. Ever since Spike had gone Layla hadn't exactly been herself, she was missing Spike even more than Buffy did…. And a lot more than Xander did. "I know she's upset but she's going to be fine Willow, give it time, nothing to worry about" She opened the door only to be greeted by Angel worried face. "What is it?" Buffy asked instantly anxious. Angel sighed "Layla's gone."

…..

*sigh* things always have to happen don't they. Please read and review and help remind me that I like writing and I still have a plotline for this in my head. I promise I'll finish this… or at least I'll try. Thank you for reading….


	2. She'll be fine

**She'll be fine**

"What do you mean Laylas gone?" Buffy asked "as in gone out, or nowhere to be found" The look Angel gave her confirmed her suspicion that it was the latter. Angel sighed "I knew something was wrong but she didn't want to say anything so I just let it go." Willow and Buffy stepped inside the house closing the door "she'll be fine angel" Willow said. "Yeah it's not as if she can't take care of herself. She's nothing to worry about" Angel sighed "she's still my sister." It was at that point Dawn came down the stairs and Buffy realized how worried she would be if Dawn disappeared. "You didn't tell her I broke it did you?" she asked annoyed. Before noticing their faces, "where's Layla?" She wondered.

"Is there a chance she went evil again?" Xander offered gaining looks of annoyance from everyone in the room. "So we have no idea where she's gone, why, or anything?" Buffy said. Angel shook his head "oh no, I know where she's gone I just don't know where that is exactly." They looked at him confused, "you realize that made no sense right?" Dawn told him. "She's gone to find Spike," Angel said with certainty "I just don't know where he is."

"I don't see the reason we're worried, she's gonna be fine" Xander said after a moment of silence. "You can't be certain of that." Angel said still in a calm tone but Buffy could tell he was anything but calm. Xander shrugged "well she's away from the hell mouth… that's more safe right?" Buffy nodded slightly "you know he has a point." Angel nodded "maybe for others, but she's Layla." Buffy frowned "what is that supposed to mean."

"It means she travelled around the world making as many enemies as possible because she's Layla and she's like that." Willow looked at him confused "She doesn't seem that way, though," outside the sunlight was slowly coming up from behind the hills. "Maybe not now, she used to be though, she didn't find it fun exactly, I think it was more along the lines of how long she could survive," Xander interrupted him "that's sort of stupid making more enemies is more like she wanted to di…. Ohhhh"

With sun rising quicker and quicker Layla made sure to keep under the trees. This was not hard, considering where she was. Surrounding her was trees and bushes, little sunlight that did seep through the emerald leaves did almost nothing. She ducked under another low hanging branch and looked down at the scribbled down notes in her notebook. She wasn't sure where she was going, nor if it was even the right direction… but she felt as if it was. That's what Spike would do, and it's what she would do, pick a direction and go until you reach somewhere far enough away. She just didn't know what direction he'd picked… but something told her it was this one.

She was well aware of all the danger she faced when coming back out here. She actually had an idea of where she was, she'd travelled the world, shed found a lot of areas most people wouldn't go. This just so happened to be one of them. It had been a while ago, she wasn't sure if they were still here. A crack echoed from behind her, automatically she span round. "Damn it!" she said a little to loudly as her mind wondered what was best. Run or fight.

She hadn't expected them to be out during the day... they were vampires, and they apparently had a few more than the last time she had been here... about ten more to be precise, and there had been five before. Her mind hadn't processed fast enough and the fifteen vampires, who were quite obviously stronger than her considering she hadn't been a vampire for very long. "Layla, I didn't expect _you_ to come back." She turned to the one speaking. "I didn't expect you to survive this long, Cain; after all I did beat you last time." At this point he would have probably switched to game face, but he already had it on. "I thought there was something different about you… obviously not, same old Layla." Layla shook her head "you appear to be losing your touch, there is something very very different about me this time, something I thought you all would be able to tell." He frowned "more cocky, more stupid, less likely to win?" She laughed "go with more dead." He raised his eye brows "so you agree that your to outnumbered." She shook her head "no I mean I'm _dead,_ as in not human, as in vampire… and going to win." She told him switching to game face and taking him by surprise "I would have thought you would notice… don't worry I'm not offended, you must have a lot of things to focus on… right now it would be not turning to dust." She said quickly dodging an attack from one of the vampires behind her whilst her mind screamed at her to run… too late. Fifteen against one, this didn't sound like a fair fight. She felt something sharp enter her back only just below the heart, she would have screamed, but she was too busy for that. Hitting the guy behind her she grabbed the bloody stake off the ground and shoved it in his heart… that had been close and fourteen to go…something told her this wasn't going to work out.

Xander shrugged "she'll be fine; I bet she won't even come across anyone." He added before walking up to his room to sleep.

…..

I'm not sure how regularly I'll be posting but I'm posting this one now because I just wrote it, why? Because I could.

So please tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll see you and you'll see me (except not because it's just text) whenever I post next.


	3. Run

**Run**

Last time: She felt something sharp enter her back only just below the heart, she would have screamed, but she was too busy for that. Hitting the guy behind her she grabbed the bloody stake off the ground and shoved it in his heart… that had been close and fourteen to go…something told her this wasn't going to work out.

Flinching slightly from the pain Layla ducked under one punch, only to get kicked from behind and only just jerking around fast enough to knock the stake out of a rather tall vampire's hand. '_Think Layla, think'. _Her head told her as her body reacted automatically to more attacks. Half her mind thinking about the fight, the rest thinking of a way out, she continued, no pleading or begging, she didn't ask them to stop, even with blood dripping down her face, her head spinning frantically, and the entire world seeming to become a blur. She knew she couldn't last, they knew she couldn't last, but as long as she was still conscious everyone knew she wouldn't go without a good fight.

He mind was beginning to form a plan, and it would have been a bloody good one, on any other occasion. However here, now, her body reacted instinctively unable to be totally controlled. And she could barely stand let alone do something energetic. But for a split second there was no attacks, and her body let her mind take over, and her eyes caught a glimpse of a branch above her. So she jumped, they were on her tale within a second, but what she did next they were not prepared for. She climbed almost to the top of the tree where most of the branches where blocking the midday sunlight. She jumped clinging on to the branches and pulling them with her creating a gap for the sunlight to get through. She smirked slightly as she heard a few of them burst into flame and then to dust.

Only problem here was she was now falling, faster, faster, faster. Luckily where she ended up colliding was shady… unluckily she was far to injured to fall that far. She did a quick check through blurred vision to see how many vampires there where left, five including Cain, before the world faded to black and the pain that had been surrounding her entire body disappeared. Unconscious… five vampires to go, this would probably count as a loss except Cain was far too cocky for that.

Layla woke up choking on her own blood that had somehow wound up in her throat. Choking probably couldn't kill her, but it sure was unpleasant. Uncoordinated and most defiantly not thinking she tried to stand up. This only alerted the other vampires she was awake. It was now she realized they were here, and she wasn't dead… this could either go badly or extremely badly. Two big vampires came, and began dragging her towards Cain, she was far to busy trying to stay conscious to care very much.

When they got to Cain (who, causing Layla to smile slightly, apparently had gotten burned by the sun) the world had stopped spinning and feeling had returned to Laylas body, this of course meant the searing pain was also back. Layla stumbled forward and looked up to Cain, who was about three inches taller than her, "I would say something extremely witty at this point but I can't seem to think of anything in this condition. It would probably have something to do with what's happened to your face through." She told him. The entire right side of his face appeared to have been burnt off by the sun, he was obviously not too pleased about that, and at Layla's mention of it he hit her knocking her to the ground. Layla merely laughed "ooo touchy" she teased.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled" he told Layla when she had managed to pull herself back up. Layla nodded "yeah I know, seemed to work though didn't it got you and a couple of others." He glared at her "Why did you even bother" Layla frowned "what do you mean" He shrugged "I could have killed you right there, you where unconscious for hours, look it's already night. Why did you do it" She looked at him head tilted to the side "reaction?" she wondered aloud, "Or more likely I just couldn't bear to go without a fight, maybe your right. Same old Layla." He smirked "still seeing the world?" She shook her head "seen it, tried to save it, tried to end it, uh still think it's pretty spectacular" He frowned "you tried to end the world" She laughed "yeah, it's a long story" he raised his eyebrows "What happened, you of all people should have succeeded." She rolled her eyes "could we stop the chit chat and explain why I'm not dead… or kill me already. Pick one."

They looked at each other blankly for a few seconds before he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Run" She looked at him confused, before nodding once and sprinted past him, she heard footsteps behind her of the other four vampires but they had taken too long to react, thinking Cain would stop her, and by the time they realized he wasn't moving there really wasn't any point in trying to chase her.

…

Soooooo please review.

Also I am writing a sort of side project for this called 'Layla's Journey about what Layla was doing when she was traveling the world, it starts at the point when Angel, Spike, Darla, Drusilla, and Layla go there separate ways, and will end (if I manage to get that far and people read it) at when she ends up in Sunnydale.

And yes when I get to the point it will have the first time she meets Cain and will explain why he let her go… although I might tell you that in this story but I'm not entirely sure. At any rate Layla's Journey will explain it in more detail.


	4. The lost ones

Previously: They looked at each other blankly for a few seconds before he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Run" She looked at him confused, before nodding once and sprinted past him, she heard footsteps behind her of the other four vampires but they had taken too long to react, thinking Cain would stop her, and by the time they realized he wasn't moving there really wasn't any point in trying to chase her.

The lost ones

Meanwhile:

"Look something bad is bound to happen," Angel told them sitting on a sofa nervously twisting his hands. "She's going to be fine" Xander told him tired of repeating himself so much, they had been having the conversation for about an hour now and where still getting nowhere. "Maybe he's right Angel, Layla can look after herself" Dawn told him glancing at Buffy who was struggling to take sides. "Of course she can." Angel agreed "but I know some of the things she got up to when she was exploring the world, some things come back. I might not know her as well as Spike but I know my sister well enough to know something isn't right." Willow sighed "well if she had wanted us to follow she'd have said something." Buffy nodded "she's right there. She knows too much to leave a trail we can follow." Angel stood up annoyed "I'm not talking about that." He told her frustrated. "Then what?" Dawn asked confused. He shook his head "I dunno, something else, something coming, something to do with her but not _near_ her." Buffy frowned "what are you talking about?" Angel ran a hand through his hair "I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." Buffy stood up as well "well we're coming to"

"Angel?" Buffy whispered easily heard in the silent sewer tunnels under Sunnydale. "What?" He said listening closely for any sign of anything. "What exactly are we looking for?" He sighed "honestly I'm not sure." Dawn tapped Buffy on the shoulder "what is it Dawn, you know I didn't want you coming anyway it could be dangerous" Dawn pointed down an adjacent tunnel "I have a feeling what we're looking for is that." Lying on the floor was a small blue body, seeming lifeless. Heading down the tunnel they confirmed their suspicions that whatever this thing was, it was dead.

"I don't know how that helps us in any way." Xander said looking down at the demon. "There are more of them" Dawn said in a quiet slightly scared voice "and they're not dead." Buffy pointed her torch in the direction Dawn was looking, although she had no use for it and could see perfectly well anyway. They all took small steps toward the small blue creatures. Kneeling next to them Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Angel looked closer. They looked up at them with big grey eyes, and were… could they be, were they possibly…. Crying?

Xander was about to join them in trying to find out what these creatures where when he heard a familiar voice behind him, that first made him freeze. "Xander? Xander can you hear me?" He turned around slowly unable to believe it. He nodded and the figure standing in front of him smiled widely "you can see me too!" she said in excitement. Xander looked at her open mouthed "Anya?"

Anya grinned "yeah, yeah it's me" Xander stepped closer to her. "How, I mean, what, I mean, you're dead, I mean… I missed you." He went to hug her but she stepped back the smile disappearing. "You can't" she said showing him by trying to hold his hand but to his dismay she went right through him. "I can't, I shouldn't even be here really, can't stay long." Xander turned back to Buffy and the others "Guys!" they turned around "what is it Xander?" Anya shook her head "they can't see me, or hear me… it's just you" Xander looked to her "oh." Buffy frowned "Xander?" He shook his head "it's nothing; I thought I saw something, just a shadow." She turned back around still confused.

Anya was staring the blue demons, "the poor things." She whispered. Xander frowned "Do you know what they are?" She nodded sadly "Most call them the lost ones. They don't belong in this world. Just children, chucked out of their own dimension for whatever reason, usually because they're not strong enough to fight in some stupid battle their parents are fighting." Xander stared at her "Does this have anything to do with Layla… wait you don't know about Layla…" Anya cut him off "I do, I've been watching you… but not in a creepy way, uh," She muttered awkwardly before continuing "Yes they have everything to do with Layla. Well not them specifically, they can't do anything to hurt her, there just lost scared children. But they're here, which mean there must have been thrown through some accidental dimensional portal, which mean there parents can get through too… and that's not good." Xander frowned "Accidental portal? That doesn't sound good." He assumed. "Oh no that sort of thing happens all the time… what do you think I'm doing here?" His eyes winded "you mean once the portal closes..." She nodded sadly "These things don't last long but they last long enough." Xander frowned "long enough for what?"

Anya sighed "Their parents, the lost ones, they like to meddle with other people's lives, when they aren't creating wars just to fight in them and prove their strength. Usually they find one of these portals, dump the weaker children and find the strongest person they can and see if they are good enough to destroy them." She told him. "Why?" Xander asked a little jumbled. "Because they want to prove there better, which usually they aren't, in battle. But these things, the intercedi, they prefer to mess with the mind with enemies they can't fight. And I'm going to guess the first person they saw was Layla, and Angel I'm pretty sure sensed that." Xander shook his head "how do you know all this." She laughed "where I am, it's been a lot longer, I've had time to learn. And where I am, there are plenty of rumours about these things to learn from." Xander nodded "And where you are… is it nice? Are you happy?" Anya paused for a moment biting her lip "Yeah, yeah it's good." Xander nodded "good." Willow turned around "Xander who are you talking to?" He turned around surprised forgetting they were there "what... uh… no one."

"Xander!" Anya exclaimed He turned back around as Willow did. "What?" He asked in a hushed voice. "I'm fading, the portal, I tried to keep it open longer but I can't… it was nice talking to you again." He looked at her in dismay, "No you can't leave, not yet." Anya shook her head "Look I needed to warn you these creatures, they are going to like what they see here, so many people to destroy, they will want to take over, whatever they are planning on with Layla it's going to try to make sure they stay here… Oh and don't tell the others about me… not yet." She told him as she faded from sight "Anya!" he cried out in a hushed whisper. She faded back into view "Goodbye Xander, I'll try to get back, find another portal, I'll see you soon… I promise." And with that she disappeared. "Goodbye Anya… hurry back." He whispered to the empty space she had just been standing in. He turned to the others who were looking at what Anya had called 'the lost ones' "Guys I know what they are… and Laylas in danger" Willow frowned "Wait what? How would you know?." He shook his head "Just trust me"

…..

Yep I'm bring Anya back… because I like Anya and Xander together, also I like Anya. So please leave a review and also thanks.


	5. Left behind memories

**Left behind memories**

Layla stopped running after a while. She would have paused to catch her breath but she needn't breathe. She did however stop entirely. Running her hands, complete with her own dried blood behind the fingernails, through her very muddy hair pulling leaves out as she did. She sat down on the forest floor staring up at the glowing stars above. Closing her eyes she fell back into a sea of memories from back in Sunnydale when everything had made so much more sense. "What the hell am I doing here?" She asked the cold night air.

She had almost just died, she had no idea where exactly she was anymore, and now she was almost completely sure Spike wasn't here. He could be anywhere for goodness sake, what where the chances he would be where she had come. There was pretty much none, nothing to track, no scents, no anything, no reason he would be here. But as another gust of wind blew over her washing away the past from her mind and the doubt in her head, she stood up, clenched her fists, picked a direction, and ran.

She came to a small clearing, dead leaves covering the ground, the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. She had to get into some shade quickly if she wanted to stay non-dust. But instead of running into the trees a couple of meters away she stood completely still, looking around she had been here before, now she was simply listening. Then she laughed. "Oh Spike," she muttered almost inaudible although there didn't seem to be anyone but her to hear it, "So predictable, even when you're not"

She took three calculated steps forward to a pile of leaves slightly taller than the rest and stamped down on it, hard. The entire floor beneath her crumbled revealing a rough circular hole, which she immediately proceeded to jump down, due to the sun now almost completely above the horizon. She landed perfectly on the ground beneath her and walked purposefully through a dirt arch way leading into an underground tunnel, which she navigated perfectly.

She grinned as she saw the blond vampire in a large underground room she had almost perfectly memorised. "Oh I really shoulda guessed you'd be here." She told him. He turned to her, no sign of emotion of his face, couldn't tell if he was pleased to see her, or shocked or anything. "Layla?" Spike asked slightly confused but that was all his tone of voice showed. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Layla shrugged her blond hair swaying as she did. "Looking for you," she said bluntly. "Well you found me, what now?" Layla desperately tried to read him but no emotion leaked through. "I'm not sure" she told him truthfully. "Why here?" she wondered aloud "Here of all places." Spike walked forward a few places frowning "I'm not entirely sure, I ran then I was here, and so where most of the tunnels. Just seemed convenient" he told here. "Maybe you choose here because you felt like I did, when I was here, needed to remember what you'd said" she pondered "This air is still thick with left behind memories." She told him. He finally smiled slightly "told you it would be."

So many years before, when she was still human, still exploring the world. She'd come across Cain and his group, her plan for that fight was nowhere near as stupid as this one, just hold a stake to Cain the others would stop, it was so much simpler then. But she'd won, got away, injured to be sure, and alone, for the first time since she's gone to see the world she'd felt so alone, probably because it seemed such a desolate place. She couldn't continue, not until she was healed, and even though this forest made her feel so small and irrelevant, it sure was beautiful. So she'd dug a tunnel, just small at first, but away from any vampires, away from the massive world that made her feel small and alone. Within a month she'd healed completely but Layla wasn't ready to go back out, not yet, possibly not ever.

You see, when you get lost in such a big place, attacked by vampires you only just beat, and the only thought that comes to mind as you run was 'this is to bigger of a world to go in alone' it's hard to break away. And as she carried on building a whole underground system she kept thinking that one thing. That there was nothing she alone could do, that everything she had achieved amounted to virtually nothing… it gets hard to leave the safety of a damp dark hole that you've come to call home, away from the scary world that it's possible you never want to face again.

Spike had wandered through the forest, completely by chance. Done pretty much what she'd done picked a direction and stuck with it. Truth be told he was pretty impressed with her new concealed home, which now stretched far wider that the small clearing it had started in. But he'd said a few things to her (because even soulless Layla was someone he'd always somehow care about) that had stuck "People are never really alone, you've always got the past memories to keep you company", or "Something's seem bigger than they really are." And those small things among others gave Layla back her ambition to see everything in this world. But everything that had happened here, she didn't want any of it, couldn't bear to remember her thoughts here and to that he said: "then just leave the memories here, leave them all behind. If you ever return this air will be full of left behind memories" To which she'd asked "but if I forget what happened, what if it just happens again?" He'd smirked and whispered "it said leave the memories not the feelings, you can keep that new found confidence" before leaving her to wonder how exactly to do that.

"Layla what are you doing here, really?" he asked frowning slightly "why bother, we always seem to meet accidently anyway" she looked down at the muddy floor at her, now brown, boots "I-I- I think we have a problem, Spike." He looked at her confused. "What problem." Biting her lip she turned away and answered "I think, I mean, there's a possibility… uh." He stared at her "come on out with it Layla." She sighed loudly closed her eyes and said very quickly "I think I'm falling in love with you."

…

So uh… well yeah. Please review and we'll find out what happens next when I next write.


	6. Interruption

Previously: "Layla what are you doing here, really?" he asked frowning slightly "why bother, we always seem to meet accidently anyway" she looked down at the muddy floor at her, now brown, boots "I-I- I think we have a problem, Spike." He looked at her confused. "What problem." Biting her lip she turned away and answered "I think, I mean, there's a possibility… uh." He stared at her "come on out with it Layla." She sighed loudly closed her eyes and said very quickly "I think I'm falling in love with you."

**Interruption**

"What!" Spike sad a little too shocked, a little too stunned, and a little too loudly. "I said I think I might be in love with you." Spike closed his eyes and let out a sigh "Layla, no, just no" Layla looked down at the dirt floor; he looked at her with her hair stuck out at odd angles, covered in dirt and leaves, bleeding and upset. "Just… Buffy, us, it… it wouldn't be right." Layla nodded looking back up at him tired eyes meeting his "I know, I know." They stared at each other, eyes locked, neither pale face showing any understanding of the situation, teeth clenched and hands curled into fists at their sides. It was silent. Total silence, neither moved, made a noise, no wind drifted into their sensitive ears. It seemed like they were in that position for an eternity. Complete silence, the same pose, the same thoughts with comprehension of what had just been said, no light seeping through from outside, no torches inside, just shadows, silent shadows. And then through the darkness Spike suddenly whispered hushed so not to destroy the perfect silent solitude, "Oh screw right, screw being good, screw everything."

Layla wasn't entirely sure how they got there but within a moment there lips where together, his hands where in hers, and their black darkened shadows danced on the walls. She had seen what Buffy and Angel had, quiet glances across the room, soft smiles to convey mutual feelings, a simple touch that held so much emotion, they had a spark, and they'd always had a spark. This wasn't that, they didn't have a spark, they had a fire, and it was sure to destroy them both.

Her mind wasn't in control at this precise moment. Her mind at this moment did not have a clue what was going on, thoughts scatters, no thoughts particularly coherent. Her mind was taken over by urges; it had no place in what was happening. Yet her arms still found their way around his neck, her lips still met with this unable to break away, his hands intertwined with her hair, and her mind didn't know what was up or down, didn't know where it was, the room span, and it didn't know why, but her body did… Spike had said screw being right… but oh no this was right, this was so right.

Spike stumbled backwards suddenly, shaking his head. Layla's sensitive eyesight watched him as he backed away to the opposite side of the room. "I'm sorry" he murmured, "I'm sorry," Layla watched him without saying a word. "I love Buffy." He told her. Layla felt her heart drop but her lips pulled up into a soft, small, sad smile "That's not the worst part though" she told him her voice shaking and unsure "the worst part is that I know, I know, but I don't care." He studied her carefully "you never change, how didn't I notice it before?" Layla frowned "notice what?" she asked. He paused for a second before answering in a hushed voice "you're beautiful." She smiled slightly but replied "you still love Buffy" and to that there was nothing Spike could answer but "yes"

Unexpectedly a huge crash rang down from above. Spike and Layla glanced at each other quickly before jumping out the way out the way as the entire ceiling crashed down. Sunlight poured into the tunnel. Spike shielded his eyes as he stood flat against the wall out of direct sunlight. Dust and dirt floated around through the air obscuring his vision and at least from hear Layla was nowhere to be seen. And ear piercing scream echoed through the air. He had heard it far too many times, though not lately. "LAYLA!" He screamed frantically searching for a way past the light. "Spike!" Layla yelled back panicked. The sunlight was to bright and the dust too thick for him to see what was happening.

The demon was a pale sickly blue, eyes red and blood shot… and it surprisingly powerful. There was enough space to fight without getting burned. But Layla looked around at the demons as she backed against the wall, pain welling up inside her again from her previous fight, and this time there where at least fifty of them though that was an estimation. "LAYLA!" Spike screamed again. She started at the demons, ok so she was frightened, and angry she was frightened, so being angry sort of gave her an advantage, but not enough of one. The creature spoke a language impossible for her to understand but somehow she knew just what it was saying and it was saying what she already know. There was no way in hell she was ever, in no matter what condition, that she was going to win. No foolish yet working plans, no change to even fight as her head smashed into the wall behind her. She felt something heavy pull down on her wrist before the entire world blanked out and the sunlight disappeared, and once again she lay on the floor unconscious.

…..

So please review. And we'll have to wait and see what happens next.


	7. Back home

Previously: There was no way in hell she was ever, in no matter what condition, that she was going to win. No foolish yet working plans, no change to even fight as her head smashed into the wall behind her. She felt something heavy pull down on her wrist before the entire world blanked out and the sunlight disappeared, and once again she lay on the floor unconscious.

**Back home**

The blue demons where gone as quickly as they had come. Spike stood in a corner wondering why they had left him… and more to the point why they had left Layla, unconscious but alive, well he said _alive. _ He was searching around in his mind for a tunnel leading back here, to Laylas side of the tunnel. But right now he couldn't' think of one. So he sat still, staring up at the sunlight spilling in from above trying to process what had just happened, not just with the demons, before that.

It was so wrong, so so wrong. Buffy still kept everything he had ever felt but she wasn't here, and there was a hole, black, darker than black, so empty, and the emptiness hurt. With Layla here, with the time there lips had touched the hole got a little smaller, it filled up a little, a little less empty inside. Closing his eyes he ran his hand through his hair, so so wrong. And he knew it was wrong and he knew how Layla felt, and he knew how he felt, and he didn't care, in those moments, he didn't give a damn about what it would do to Layla, because it hurt a little less. So so wrong.

Dust and dirt had settled now. No longer floating in the air obscuring his view, but he couldn't see her. What he could see was a mound of dirt that had collapsed as the blue demons had left. He was unsure of how long he spent staring at that mound of dirt, his mind vacant of thoughts or anything really. But somehow in the time he took the sunlight faded and the darkness of night filled the tunnel. Finding the strength to struggle to his feet he walked over to where Layla was buried. He started out slowly, removing the chunks of mud and stone carefully until he reviled a hand then it took him mere second to uncover the rest of her, furiously throwing dirt to the other side of the tunnel. When she was freed he stopped, watching her unmoving and seemingly lifeless face. She seemed so _peaceful_. No indication that showed she had been scared when she had fallen. Picking her up he made his way around the pile of rubble as he climbed out of what had become his home.

It did not take long, even with Layla in his arms, to make it back to the place he didn't think he'd return to… at least not so soon. But two days later, Layla still unconscious and limp but seeming unharmed, he found himself standing outside the door of the Summer's household. He took three slow steps towards the door wondering who would answer, or more to the point, how he would knock when Layla occupied both his arms. He ended up kicking the door, quietly at first still wondering what to say when he saw Buffy, but he glanced down to Layla lying silently in his arms, with her brown eyes seeming dead, her blond mattered and muddy hair and her lips slightly parted, he could still taste her from the kiss, and then he kicked the door hard and viciously so that anyone inside would be physically unable to hear and so that he was in danger of knocking the door down if they did not answer.

It was only a few seconds later when he heard Buffy's voice call from inside "ok ok, hang on, I'm coming" in a slightly annoyed tone. He didn't need to wait long before she appeared at the door. She first stood there staring at Spike himself, but quickly noticed Layla in his arms and suddenly went extremely pale as her eyes winded. Spike simply stood there staring at her, words unable to form. But she could form words, one specific one which she screamed into the house "ANGEL!" He was there in a second hearing the distress in Buffy's voice. "What is…" He trailed off seeing his sister lying motionless in Spikes arms. "May we come in?" Spike finally said formulating words. Both Buffy and Angel stepped aside allowing him to lay her carefully on the sofa. "Is she alive?" Angel whispered anxiously. "As far as I'm aware," he replied allowing angel to relax a little, "but she's been unconscious for two days, and we've got no way to check, no pulse, no breath" Angel stood completely still hands in stiff fists at his side. "Then why do you think she's alive." Buffy wondered glancing at Angel knowing he was unable to ask but needed to know. "I just know she is, she has to be."

At that moment willow and Xander walked into the room. "Spike! What are you doing here!" Xander exclaimed angered somehow not noticing Laylas body behind the vampire. Willow however immediately stepped back and exclaimed in the same manner but without the annoyance, "Layla!" Alerting Xander to the situation, and also Dawn who had just come down to see what the fuss was about. "Oh god." Buffy turned around to see her sister's concerned face, "Dawn go back upstairs." Dawn shook her head still looking at Laylas bloody and dirty face. Angel turned to spike "What happened?" everyone looked from Layla to Spike, most of them anxious but Xander accusing. "Did it have anything to do with blue demons?" Dawn asked remembering the night they found what Xander called 'the lost ones' and how their parents would be up to something probably had something to do with Layla. Spike nodded once and explained what had happened, expertly avoiding the part where he and Layla had kissed.

Buffy and Dawn where talking upstairs about how involved Dawn should be in matters that didn't concern her (to which Dawn immediately argued they most definitely did concern her). Xander and Willow where out shopping for magic supplies, Willow wanting to do all she could to get Layla back to consciousness. Angel and Spike sat in the living room, hoping Layla would somehow wake up. "I thought you loved Buffy." Angel suddenly stated devoid of emotion breaking their silence. Spike looked to him frowning "I do," he replied simply. "Then what the hell have you been doing with my sister, I mean you're smart enough not to get involved with my girlfriend but my _sister_!" Spike was clever enough to have his suspicions about Angel knowing what had happened he just hadn't been entirely sure how he would react. So Spike did the only thing he could think of and outright lied about it, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Angel rolled his eyes. "Buffy may be naive enough to believe it's because you've been carrying her but Spike you absolutely reek of Layla." Sighing he shook his head "I don't know what happened, no, no, nothing happened, it was just, I, she, oh I don't know, I seriously don't how it happened." Angel stared at him; the phrase 'if looks could kill' came into Spikes mind. Angel shook his head and turned his attention back to his sister. "If those demons hadn't come how far would you have gone," Spike shifted in his seat awkwardly but said confidently and firmly "Nothing happened. Nothing's going to happen. Nothing would have happened." Angel turned back to him "Oh I hope for your own sake that's true." Before he left the room slamming the door behind him.

…..

Well I think that was a relatively long chapter I don't know if that's good or bad. So please review and then I'll upload as soon as possible.

I was sort of unsure of how Angel would react to Spike kissing his sister, do you think I portrayed it alright I know it was only one paragraph but how do you think he would have reacted?


	8. Strange new world

**Strange new world**

The sunshine shone through open windows, bright and warm. Layla looked up at it, confused and disorientated and somehow not on fire. She closed and then re-opened her eyes trying to clear her vision which was blurring everything at the sides. Placing one hand on the ground she managed to push herself off the warm dirt floor. "Well it took you long enough," said an annoyed and rather familiar voice. But her head didn't quite process who the voice sounded like "wh-where am I." She said turning to find where the voice came from. She took a step back as she saw who the speaker was, her vision no longer impaired and her head no longer spinning. "Well not in your own universe," she speaker said with a smirk "but you'd probably just guessed that."

There was a girl standing in front of her. It was a face she hadn't been able to see in a while, but she still remembered it. "Oh god," Layla whispered stumbling over even the simplest of words. The girl was her, literally, looked exactly like her. This fake Layla tipped her head to the side looking at Layla as if she was odd, "I defiantly expected more." She told her "I was told you were supposed to be strong, you don't appear to even be able to stand up." Layla glared at her "yeah, well I had a really bad day and you better tell me what the hell is going on before I felt the need to remove your head from your shoulders, and that will be really really weird for me considering who you look like," the girl laughed cruelty creeping in. "oh that's more like it." She grinned.

"I'm you, sort of obvious I'd be worried if you hadn't realized." She began pacing up and down the small cottage Layla had found herself in, smirking the girl continued. "And I'm… well I'm stuck here. Bit annoying. Part of the plan yes. But annoying all the same." She spoke in small sharp sentences clearly annoyed but grinning all the same. "Plan? What plan? You must be wondering. Ok so I need to fully introduce myself." She turned to face Layla hands together pointing at her "you see, I'm you. But in this universe, evil, and way cooler." Layla frowned at her, "so, you're me, but not me, and fyi no one's cooler than me." The girl laughed "call me Rose," she said out of nowhere. Layla raised her eyebrows so she rolled her eyes and clarified "call me Rose, calling us both Layla would be confusing at best, so call me Rose."

"This is the part where you tell me your entire plan so I can work out how to stop it." Layla said after a few minutes of silence. "My entire plan" Rose said beginning to pace again seemingly unable to keep still for any longer than a few second, "well I would, but sotta just making it up as I go along. Too many factors you see, you actually getting here being one of them." Layla frowned looking around the place she had found herself in. There was a fireplace in the middle of one wall the others were occupied by ceiling high bookcases completely filled up with various assortments of books, fact and fiction, some very modern some very old and falling apart. "And were exactly am I?" She asked wandering over to one of the many book shelves stepping past a rather precariously stacked pillar of books unable to fit on the shelves. "Um my house currently, you like it?" Layla, still staring at all the books, replied "of course I'm you right." Rose smiled as she watched Layla tracing down the spines of one her much loved books. "I'm going to miss this place," Rose whispered. Layla span round quickly "miss it? So that part of the plan then?" Rose bit her lip glaring at Layla "wow it's so hard hiding things from myself." Layla grinned; eye brows raised "so why bother trying then?" Rolling her eyes Rose shook her head "nope. No chance"

There was silence for a minute Layla glancing in every direction trying to estimate how many books there where here, Roses eyes fixed on Layla curious but behind it was the evil she was. "Why Rose?" Layla wondered aloud suddenly turning to her. Rose smiled "Such a beautiful flower you'd never guess how sharp and dangerous it is from a distance." Layla nodded "like you then?" Rose nodded "and you, lose that soul of yours then oh god the world is truly screwed." Layla glared at her "your name though, means night, such an appropriate name don't you think?" Layla walked over the window looking out she saw such a beautiful place, with green trees saying in the gentle breeze and snow caped mountains in the distance past the fields of colourful flowers, "not here it would seem." She replied after a while. Rose nodded suddenly standing next to her. "True. Beautiful is it not?" Rose asked. Layla nodded "of course. You know for someone supposedly evil you don't seem it." Smirking rose replied "not yet."

"Why would you ever want to leave?" Layla asked her breeze trickling in through the widow playing with both hers and Rose's blond hair. "I never used to but now I despise it. Why? Lots of reasons mostly loneliness" she replied without even a pause of doubt, not needing a moment to think. Her tone was hard and hollow lacking the previous emotion she had shown when talking of the outside or even more so when she had spoken of books. "But you're not anymore, I'm here now." Layla said turning to her Rose smiled just as Laylas hand shot to her head pain shooting across it burning through her skull. Sighing Rose muttered "Not for long it seems." Feeling faint Laylas eyes flicked shut, "you'll grow to despise this place too, trust me." She heard Rose's faint voice as she faded out of consciousness.

She woke with a start, sitting bolt upright. Turning she found herself in a familiar room. Spike was staring at her let out a thankful sigh as she awoke. Her brother behind him looking both concerned and relieved at once. Dawn stood in the corner of the room out of the way but shared the same pleased look as the rest of them. Willow was sitting cross-legged surrounded by various magic supplies. She presumed it was her who had brought her back. "What happened?" Angel questioned worried. "I-I don't remember" Layla answered closing and re-opening her eyes to clear her vision which was blurring everything at the sides again. "You sure?" Spike asked. She nodded with a small smile. "I need to read." Everyone looked at her confused. "Books, I need books." She said standing up grinning. Everyone stared at her "What? I love books" Dawn smiled slightly "do you thinks she's concussed." Layla laughed. Buffy shot her sister a look. "What? it was a _joke_." Dawn sighed and left the room annoyed. "Layla… are you feeling alright?" Angel asked. "I have no idea." She replied truthfully. All she knew was she wanted to find out more about this Rose girl, who she was going to find extremely difficult to forget. "Layla?" He asked again as she was staring into space. "Do you think loneliness could make a place look less beautiful?" She wondered aloud. Everyone looked at her concerned. "ok now you all think I'm crazy." She said biting her lip awkwardly brought back from a sudden hype she had felt as she got back. "Yeah, that's basically it." Spike agreed "You're crazy, completely crazy." She smiled "Oh no, I'm happy, and I don't know why, but I am." Buffy smiled well "I guess that's good, or bad, I can't really tell." Layla shrugged "Nope me neither, so much is cloudy but I'm going to clear it up… now I need a book."

…

If you could take the time to review I would really appreciate it. And I'll have the next one up as soon as I write it.


	9. Identity issue

**Identity issue**

"Do you think she's okay?" Buffy asked glancing around the door into the living room. "Okay? Does she look like she's okay?" Spike replied leaning against a wall staring at the stairs opposite. "Then what do you think is wrong?" Buffy snapped. It had been a week now; the living room had become more of a library slowly filling with more books and with each one Layla seemed to spiral even more into despair. "I don't know!" he snapped back.

Though that was partly a lie, he knew whatever was happening was Layla was so much more than what had happened between then but it was defiantly a part, a small part but still relevant. She had asked him how he felt, what had happened there, he'd replied 'nothing' as if he had no part to play in that scene as if she had just kissed him and he had pushed her away, which was true he had pushed her away, except he'd kissed her back beforehand. "Then find out" Buffy snarled.

Their relationship at the moment was strained to say the least. To Buffy he was a friend who had walked away saying he couldn't be around her without there being more between them before appearing at her door months later covered in dirt and dried blood another girl unconscious in his arms. And she had felt sad when he had walked away, sad and responsible. This was far too much having him here again, the emotions she had felt watching him leave, with nothing more than a goodbye, began bubbling back up inside of her. And that was more of the problem, she wasn't sure how she should feel about him being back, happy, angry maybe relieved?

And to Spike Buffy was the girl he somehow managed to fall in love with, who he knew could never love him back. And then there was Layla, who was currently sitting cross legged on the floor head in her hands silently crying about something unknown. There was Layla who had found him in a place no one else ever could just to say she loved him, and she knew he could never love him back. And she had kissed him, but what's more he had kissed her back, and it felt _good. _It didn't feel wrong; his feelings didn't deny it like they were supposed to, like they would have if he loved Buffy. For a second he thought maybe he was over her, but now she was right there and he wanted her again, he wanted her so badly. He would never tell Buffy about Layla and him, he couldn't bear to let her go by saying that maybe his feelings had changed, because he didn't know if they had or not.

"Fine!" he hissed "I'll find out, since your boyfriend doesn't seem to be doing much even though he is her brother." And with that he turned on his heel and stormed into the living room/ new library. "Layla?" he whispered suddenly calm. She didn't look up at him but relaxed slightly a book falling from her lap. "Layla? Tell me what's wrong." And finally she spoke "why?" he frowned "because I'm worried about you" when she eventually looked up at him he saw her eyes were red from crying and dark circles had formed from tiredness. "I don't know what happened but I went somewhere." She started not looking directly at Spike but more at the wall behind him, "those demons but this bracelet on me and I went somewhere, and there was a girl there, wherever there was." She looked around at the books that filled the room "and she was me. She was everything that is me, she looked the same, had the same memories, the same hobbies." Spike nodded though he didn't understand where this was going. "And she has some sort of plan, and I presume it has something to do with those blue demons, but I don't know what." Spike waited for her to continue before realizing she had no more to say "well did she tell you?" he asked confused. Layla shook her head, "then why would you know?" Layla sighed "because she is me, and I can't figure out what she's going to do. I can't figure out why, or how, or what, I just know it's something." Spike put a hand on her shoulder for comforted he still didn't understand why she needed comforting. Layla sighed "Spike, she was everything I am, and I can't figure her out… what does that say about me?"

"It says she's not exactly like you." He told her. She smiled slightly but he could tell it was hiding sadness "that's the problem though, she wasn't exactly like me. She was locked up in a perfect would she despised, and she was lonely with no one to turn to but the characters in books. The place she lived was beautiful, and you could stand in the sunshine, taste summer in the air, I bet you could walk for miles and still be amazed but what you find, and she wanted out. She hated everything that was there, my love for books comes from needing a new place to go, where does hers come from. Why would she need a new world, to escape from reality?

"She was driven to loathe a perfect world, by loneliness and simply hatred with nowhere else to go. She had a burning hatred inside and it turned her evil, and I mean that she wasn't a demon, she had a _soul_, but I could tell she was evil, as in mind-set-on-the-destruction-of-the-world evil.

"And I know because it's what I have; I have pure hatred inside me." Spike shook his head "she's not you." Layla sighed "that's the point, in other circumstance I could be her, I've been lonely before and I've hated the world to the point of destruction but not together, but everything she is, it's everything I could be, and I don't understand how I've not become like her already, and I don't know how to fight her, and I don't know what she's going to do, I don't know what I'm supposed to be" They sat in silence until Spike spoke, "not many do." Layla looked down to the floor "but what am I doing here, I'm no slayer, I'm no hero, I'm in love with a guy who loves another girl, I can't work myself out, and I don't know where I'm going next, or where I've been. Spike what am I, what am I supposed to be, a vamp with a soul saving the world, and girl who hates everything so much she's going to destroy it, or am I simply supposed to be dead."

Spike thought about it for a while before smirking "I'll tell you what you are, you're a fighter, you're the girl who will take on an army if it means you can save one person, you're the girl who even without a soul keeps a charm bracelet a friend gave you a hundred years before hand, you're the girl who may not be able to figure herself out but is important to the world." She shook her head "why don't I find that important?" He smiled "you know what you are. You're the girl I kissed back." She looked up at him suddenly, eyes winded and she smiled. "Now how about we find out what you-except-not, is gonna do."

…..

Okay well please review because they keep me a happy writer. You can say what your theories about what will happen are, or just say whether you're enjoying so far.


	10. Sibling bonding

**Sibling bonding**

"So Spike filled me in with what is going on" Angel said walking into the room. Layla nodded "did he mention I was in the middle of a mental breakdown and can't figure out why I've never tried to destroy the world even though it's something I am perfectly capable of apparently. I mean even when I lost my soul I never actually tried to _destroy_ it, just opened the hell mouth to let some other evil in." She replied without looking up from the book currently in her hand. "Might have come up" Angel replied sitting next to her on the floor, "you've read that one" he informed her, though she was already aware. "How many times?" she wondered suddenly intrigued for some reason. "Three" he replied as she looked up at him "well three and a bit now I suppose." She frowned "what chapter am I on?" He looked at her confused but answered anyway "nineteen, almost twenty." She smiled slightly "That's strange." She told him. He raised his eyebrows "That I take an interest in books?" she shook her head "that you take an interest in me." He stared at her confused and slightly hurt. "Why wouldn't I? You're my sister." She laughed hollowly "I know but I mean you never cared when you were soulless, then I was soulless, then there was stuff with buffy, then I went and looked for spike, now I'm sitting alone in a dark room not talking to anyone and Angel…" she trailed off hopelessly. "What" he prompted. "It feels like you haven't been my brother for more than two hundred years." He took the book she was clutching in silence before taking an unneeded breath and saying "come on then." She tilted her head the side "what?" he smiled "we are going out, sibling bonding and all of that." She laughed. "Come on then brother"

"Ok so you have to tell me where we are." Layla said, both of them leaning against trees in the forest. "We are in the middle of nowhere" he replied with a smile "I like nowhere, it's surprisingly comfortable." Layla stood up unexpectedly grabbed a branch above her and pulled herself into the branches above. Suddenly she dropped down hanging upside down grinning. "What are you doing?" Angel wondered a smile on his face. "I am hanging upside-down." She replied Angel nodded "I can see that, why?" She laughed "gives the world a new perspective, funny how much can change just by adjusting your point of view." He smiled "you have no idea how much you _haven't _changed since we were human. You must have seen it all, gone round the world looking for your brand new perspective yet you are still exactly the same as I remember, still insightful in ways no one else could be." She flipped down and looked at him sadly "so much has changed Angel," he nodded looking down "new name, new person." She shrugged "same annoying, argumentative, far too aware sister."

"When we were human you used to sneak out the house almost every night." Angel told her as they watched the clouds covering the stars drift around. "And every time I had to cover for you because our parents would hate what you got up to." She smiled "used to go climbing trees then which the sunrise." Laughing he added "every night. I thought it would have gotten old but it never did" she shook her head "nope, not once. New perspectives do that, every time the sun changed, one night it was a raging fire swallowing the night the next it turned the sky deep crimson the colour of the roses growing beside the place I sat." Angel looked to her staring up at the blanket of black above, "came home with your dresses ripped and drenched in mud then came up with a stupid cover up story that didn't fit with mine and ran out the house, they always thought you were angry you know, but every time you were laughing, enjoying life, enjoying those new perspectives of yours" She shrugged "sometimes you run out of perspectives. Travel the world to find a new one, but I never could, not like I used to." He smirked knowingly "we'll see." She frowned "what do you mean?" Standing he held out a hand "you want to see it again, the sunrise? Tell me what you see." She looked at him confused but took his hand, he pulled her off the ground "but we'll burn," Layla said. He nodded "we would, except there this little cave, out of the light but still with a perfect view."

There was dripping echoing from behind them, they ignored it Angel stared at his sister, she was grinning, her eyes shone with life, the last time he had seen her like this was when they were both human. Sun peeking up above the horizon Layla tilted her head to the side somewhat mystified. As the golden glow became brighter Layla smiled wider, "what are you seeing?" she asked Angel. He thought about it for a while before "I see the rising sun, and it's beautiful and it's been a while, but I'm betting it's not what you see." She nodded "I see glowing gold swarming over the stars taking over the sky just for a day before letting the moon come back out and have its turn. And it's beautiful and it's been a while. And it's light." Angel frowned "Light?" She smiled "at the end of that very dark tunnel I've been trapped in since I became a vampire, and it's nice. The sun is a beautiful powerful light but at the end of every day it gives way to the moon, and I've just realized something the moons pretty beautiful too. It's just been there so long, been all I could see for so long it lost its shine." She looked down sadly "what's wrong?" Angel asked concerned "Rose, I think I understand her, I think I understand why she will destroy worlds to get out. It's not only loneliness, she just got sick of the sun, just as I got bored of the moon. And I think it's too late" Angel looked at his little sister suddenly feeling more like an older brother, he wanted to protect her, to shield her from everything, tell her to run and hide and let him take care of everything but instead he said "Listen Layla, you need to stop sitting alone absorbed by books you've already memorised, you need to let us help you in this fight, you're not alone here Layla." She nodded "I know, there is light here," she said with a smile "brand new perspective, Angel, one more evil to beat, and we're going to." Angel smiled "well now we have that sorted, we better try to figure out exactly how she's gonna destroy the world." Layla nodded "I don't know why but I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing her again."

….

So please review


End file.
